Puroteje Kenshi
by spazzgirl
Summary: This wasn't just a game anymore, no this was all about survival, now it was kill or be killed. This time Kirito would have to fight for survival in order to escape this man made hell. KiritoxAsuna pairing


**Puroteje Kenshi**

**What's up guys Spazzgirl here with an all new fanfic. Yes I'm well aware that I haven't update "Risen From the Ashes" in like a decade or so, it's because Naruto hasn't been interesting (for me in that case), and I just couldn't help but write a Sword Art Online fanfic. I will try to update "Risen From the Ashes" once I watch the second season of Game of Thrones ^^.**

**Anyways the title "Puroteje Kenshi" is Japanese for "The Protégé Swordsman." I decided to write this story after reading "The Prince of Swords" by ToumaFF, which is a must. But I'm keeping this story strictly KiritoxAsuna. I'm not a big fan of harem stories sorry guys for those who want me to make this a harem.**

**Though I'm going with a different approach with this Sword Art Online story, because I've been watching BTOOOM I was like "Okay this anime reminds me a lot like SAO," and then BAM idea. What if I wrote a fic that was like BTOOOM, having the gamers actually fight for their lives and their actually bodies dying. For those who haven't seen BTOOOM, it's about a group of people who end up going to a island and they have to kill their opponents with bombs they were given to before they arrived on the island. Also unlike SAO, these players are actually surviving with their own bodies. So that's this story is about, I'm mixing the plot of both Sword Art Online with BTOOOM, so it's sort of like a crossover except it's just mainly SAO, but the concept will be more like BTOOOM but the setting will be SAO.**

**Before I start here there's going to be one main question a lot of people will ask.**

**How will their real bodies be transferred into the SAO game?**

**Answer: That concept will be from the first and second season of Digimon, because the characters have to use their Digivices to get from the real world into the Digiworld/Digital World. Like Digimon, the characters are teleported into the game because of Nerve Gear, a thought had come into mind when the players of SAO turned from their avatar self into what they actually look like, so I was like "If that could happen then perhaps the possibility of their real bodies transferring into the games could happen as well"**

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Sword Art Online

**Summary: **This wasn't just a game anymore, no this was all about survival, now it was kill or be killed. This time Kirito would have to fight for survival in order to escape this man made hell.

* * *

Kiragaya Kazuto waited patiently at his desk to play the newest VRMMORPG, "Sword Art Online" or "SAO" for short. Ever since he had gotten the game early, especially being a BETA-tester, he just couldn't wait any longer. He hated that his right arm was broken from a kendo accident. He wasn't paying attention and was hit by his little sister by accident, after all he was too busy staring off into space thinking about SAO and not to mention he wasn't his gear. Suguha kept apologizing for what had happened since she was too focus on getting a new stance right for a kendo competition. Though their grandfather said it was both their fault since Kirito was too close to Suguha during her practice, and Suguha wasn't aware of her surroundings. The black haired 14-year-old sighed as he looked at his damaged arm. It would need at least another week or two for it to be healed, but once he was in the game, his injured arm wouldn't be a nuisance to him.

He looked at his clock and saw it was time for the game to finally be launched. Kazuto put his magazine down and headed to his bed, he then grabbed his Nerve Gear and placed it upon his head.

"Link Start," eyes closed and the graphics of the virtual world appeared.

Username: Kirito

Password: ***********

WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE!

A pair of eyes looked around and saw the virtual world of SAO once again, those same pair of eyes looked down and saw two pair of hands and a right arm without a brace.

"I'm finally back again," Kirito said, instead of a 14-year-old boy, it was now a taller and more handsome man that had taken the place of Kirigaya Kauzto.

Kirito began to walk through Starting City and smiled as he saw many new players already enjoying themselves in SAO. While walking by a man with long red hair that was pushed back by a red bandana called out to him.

"Oi wait up," Kirito stopped and saw the red haired man running up to him. "Are you a BETA-tester?" Kirito just nodded his head but what surprised him the most was the red haired man bowing in front of him. "Please teach me the basics of this game."

After spending a few good hours of showing the red haired man, who introduced himself as Klein, the two swordsmen took a break. Though Klein earned himself a fist to the head when he asked about Kirito's little sister.

"Ah that boar was hard are you sure it isn't a low level boss?"

Kirito just laughed, "Nah there's a lot more monsters that are tougher than the bore."

"Well I gotta go now, it's already 4:50 and my pizza should be arriving in ten minutes." Klein's pointer finger and thumb opened his window and tried logging out. "Oi there's not log out button."

"Are you sure?"

Klein nodded his head, "Yeah there isn't, go see for yourself."

Kirito opened his window and went to the start menu and noticed there wasn't a log out button. Before any of the two could question what was going on, they found themselves being teleported to Starting City.

"Oi what's going on?"

Out of nowhere all the all players began to appear and everyone began to question on what was happening. Then the clear blue sky began to turn dark red and red liquid began to appear and started to take form. There floating above them was some sort of person that was covered in red and the face hidden by the red hood and white gloves appearing out of the sleeves.

"**Players, Welcome to my World. My name is Kayaba Akihiko, focused on creating this world, I created Sword Art Online. Players will not be able to log out at will, stopping the functions or removal of the Nerve Gear by outsiders is not possible/likely. Also, also all functions of revival in the game will be stopped, thus the moment your hit points hit 0 your bodies be eternally destroyed."**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR BODIES?!" One of the players asked.

"**In your inventories there is a gift I have given to you all."**

Kirito immediately went to take out the gift and in his hand he held a small mirror. "A mirror," he looked at his reflection, but instead of his avatar it was his actual self. His body began to shake and looked down at his right arm, and there in broad day light was the cast he wore. Terrified he dropped the mirror out of his hand and the object broke into tiny little pieces.

"**Right now all the players' actual bodies are taking place of your avatars. Therefore you have completely disappeared from the real world into my world."**

Screams could be heard as players began to look around and male players began to appear into the female gear of their avatars.

"**I wish you all good luck on clearing all 100 floors."**

Every single player began to scream and shout to be released from the game. Kirito looked at the person next to him and was surprised to see another male player with red hair.

"You're Klein?!"

"You're Kirito?!"

Kirito shook his head and dragged Klein out of the plaza and onto the streets.

"Klein I'm going to go ahead and look for the boss, I want you to go with me."

"I can't Kirito, I waited in line a long time with my friends who are also in this game, and I just can't leave them behind."

"Klein."

"Besides I was a guild leader in another game so it'll be okay and not to mention you already helped out so much by showing me the ropes."

Kirito looked at the ground, "I understand," he looked up and gave a small smile to Klein, "Well this is good-bye," and began to walk away.

"Oi Kirito," the younger male turned around, "Hopefully we'll meet up again." Klein smiled at him.

Kirito just nodded, "Yeah."

The black haired youth continued to walk further out until he was out of the city. He looked at the cast that was protecting his injured arm. Taking out his blade with his left hand out of its sheath, he placed tip of the sword on top of the cast. Pulling the sword back and activating his sword skill, swiftly the blade moved down, slicing the cast open and not damaging Kirito at all. He threw the wretched cast aside, he didn't need anybody to see that he was already injured from the get-go and didn't want to be seen as an easy target.

"The only way I'm gonna survive is by using my left arm." Kirito's left was just as good as his right, but his right was a lot stronger and it was easy to point out his left was weaker. It would always shake whenever he kept holding his kendo stick in his left for five hours. His left hand gripped his sword tightly, "I'm sorry Suguha that I won't be able to see your new stance at the competition."

He continued his journey through the plains and heard a low growl coming from the tall grass. Kirito took a closer look but immediately stepped back as a wolf with red eyes appeared. The wolf turned around and continued to growl at Kirito, he took a step back but the wolf lunged at him. The black haired youth cried out in pain as sharp fangs embedded themselves into his left leg. Kirito looked at his hp bar and noticed it was going down a few points. Another scream of pain left his mouth as the wolf's fangs were digging themselves even deeper into his skin.

Kirito kicked the wolf's muzzle, causing the beast to let go of him. The wolf growled again and was ready to strike at Kirito's throat. Not wanting to make the same mistake, he charged towards the running wolf, Kirito's sword began to glow green as the sword skill began to activate. Quickly he moved to the right and his left hand swung the blade across the right side of the wolf. As he looked back the beast turned into pieces of polygons and disappeared into the air.

The black haired swordsman fell to his knees as the pain in his leg began to be unbearable. He dragged his tired body to a tree and noticed he blood pouring out. Kirito finally understood what Kayaba Akihiko had said. Although the monsters in the game were created digitally, this was his real body that he was using, and right now Kirito didn't need another injury to slow him down.

"I'll play your game Kayaba Akihiko, but once I find I'll kill." With that said, Kirito dragged his limp body back into Starting City.

**END**

* * *

**Well here you go kiddies the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I'm a bit rusty with writing long and serious fanfics since I've been mostly writing one-shots that were filled with lemons XD. I also apologize if I confused anyone with this chapter and any grammatical errors as well. But I hoped I cleared up some confusion with this chapter. **

**I wanted to end it there because I didn't want to rush this chapter ^^. Also I tried to make this chapter a bit different than the first episode of SAO. **

**Reviews are most welcome but please no flames.**

**Also tell me if you'd like me to continue on with this fic.**


End file.
